


What The Sunflowers Said

by wano



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Study, Falling In Love, Flowers as a motif for hope, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Luffy as a motif for the sun, M/M, Sunflowers, Symbolism, Voice of All Things, dine and dash, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wano/pseuds/wano
Summary: And maybe that was freedom- justifying all that they had suffered in the language of sunflowers.Law and Luffy discover an unconventional way of bringing hope to places where there is none.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 21
Kudos: 144





	What The Sunflowers Said

**Author's Note:**

> tw for very brief emetophobia/mention of dead bodies  
> (its really not too bad)

_"From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them, and that is eternity.”_

_― Edvard Munch_

* * *

It was the end of the Donquixote's previously unshakable rule on Dressrosa. Maybe it had ended the moment Luffy had set his sights on that place. Law had expected to die yet he was breathing. Luffy had defied every expectation.

Everything was set for the crew’s venture to Zou, but Luffy had snuck off at the last moment. His exasperated crew searched for him all over town. But Law knew where he was instinctively. 

At the top of the hill there was a field of brilliant sunflowers as far as the eye could see. It was a sea of gold surrounding the lone tall tree at the center.

Luffy was sitting under the leaves, spots of warm light shining on his body. It made Law’s breath catch in his throat- there was something so majestic about seeing him in peace and stillness. 

It took a few moments for Luffy to notice him. “Torao!” His voice was warm and vibrant like the flowers that surrounded them.

“Straw hat, what are you doing here?” Law asked. “We’re leaving. Everyone’s waiting for you.” 

“I wanted to stay a while!” Luffy responded, patting the open patch of grass beside him.

It wouldn’t hurt to stay a while. He sat next to Luffy in the shade. “Does this place mean something to you?” He asked.

The place where I grew up was like this!” Law understood. Many places throughout the four seas had struggled with unstable rule or corruption. _At least he had a place to grow up._ Law felt a pang in his heart.

“But I think when people look at these sunflowers, they feel hopeful! We never had that where I lived.” 

Looking out at the beautiful field with Luffy, Law felt he understood what the sunflowers said. Despite all the tragedy this country had suffered, the flowers still faced forward. They never wilted, nor faltered, they remained strong in spite of everything. It felt familiar to him in a way he could not fathom. 

“You were hope to these people, Luffy.” _And to me._

Luffy met his eyes. “Shishishi! You really think so?! I want to bring hope to Goa, then.”

“One day you will.” He believed in Luffy. Had he ever believed in someone so much?

“But for now, we need to go back. Save that for after you find the One Piece, we still have to defeat Kaido.” 

“Got it!” Law reached out his hand and helped Luffy up. “Yahoo! Torao and I are gonna take down an emperor!” Luffy bounded through the sunflowers, dancing in the yellow light. Law felt a sense of recognition once more.

It was not until they had gotten back to the ship that Law understood what these feelings met. He watched Luffy bravely stand on the figurehead, his coat and hat waving in the summer wind as he faced the rising sun.

_Luffy is facing the light._

Despite all the pain and tragedy he’d experienced, Luffy never took his eyes off his goal. He held sunlight in his soul, which shone through and lit up everybody around him.

_Luffy is a sunflower._

Law had never experienced a truth more beautiful. 

_One year later - Goa Kingdom - Gray Terminal_

* * *

Two allies stood in an expansive junkyard. Trash littered the streets, and criminals lurked in the alleyways. Law had no clue why Luffy would bring him somewhere as shady as this for a gardening project.

“I need you to use _Room_ ,” Luffy copied his pose sloppily. “To remove all the mystery junk from the field, okay Torao?!” 

Law crossed his arms. “So let me get this straight. You're the pirate king.”

“Yeah!” Luffy puffed his chest out pridefully at this.

“And you need _me_ to help you clean up trash?” asked Law.

“Yeah!”

Law stared at him for a moment. Luffy looked into his eyes and tilted his head. “Is something wrong, Torao?”

“...No. Nothing.” He created his room- his power had extended during the past year and could cover the majority of the terminal. “So where do I teleport all this junk?” 

“I dunno.” shrugged Luffy. Law stared. He still never made plans. This boy had no idea what he was doing.

He decided to teleport the trash as far as the room would reach underground. Hopefully it wouldn’t destroy the environment or anything.

To the people of Gray Terminal, this looked like random piles of trash disappearing for no reason and they began to panic. People wailed and ran around frantically as Law cleaned the mess. “Hi, guys!” Shouted Luffy, waving to them.

“Shhhh!” He put his hand on Luffy’s mouth to stop him from talking. “Someone might recognize us!” 

Luffy tilted his head. “But we have disguises, Torao!” They were dressed in the regular clothes of civilians. Luffy had to leave his hat behind, which was very upsetting for him, but Law had managed to calm him down.

“That doesn’t mean someone couldn’t theoretically recognize us!” Law snapped. Even a quarter of either of the two’s bounties would make anybody rich beyond belief.

“Oh. I can fix it!” Luffy unleashed a burst of Conqueror's Haki. Law reeled backward at the sudden release of energy, his head swimming. The citizens around them immediately fainted. 

“Warn me next time!” Law shouted, his mind clearing. It didn’t affect him much, but it could be jarring when it took him by surprise.

“Haha! You always say that, Torao!”

“Because you always patronize me.” Growled Law. 

Eventually the land was clear, and they found a spot in the center. Law set down the sack of sunflower seeds.

He’d never gardened before- Usopp had taught him various tips, yet it was nothing like the real thing. Luffy had a way of dragging him out of his comfort zone.

“Then we have to dig the soil into rows.” The two dug at the soft earth. 

Luffy laughed like a child at the way the dirt coated his hands. “I have bear hands, Torao!” He shouted in glee. Law smiled and rolled his eyes. 

Luffy was sloppy with his hands, and his holes were irregularly placed and uneven. Law dug in almost perfect symmetry. “If you want, I can just teleport the seeds in the ground.” He offered.

Luffy looked agitated at this. “No! I want to do it the way Usopp does!” He started to dig more furiously.

It took a long time to plant them all. After an hour, they decided to take a break, their hands exhausted and their hearts warm.

Luffy turned to Law, eyes sparkling. “I know a place we can go, Torao. Together.” Law smiled mischievously at this. He knew this tone. Luffy was inviting him to do something drastic and crazy. And he was totally in.

The two approached what was a vagrantly colored city, bustling with pompous people who looked like they hadn’t a care in the world. “Where the hell is this?” Law asked. It was off-putting being around all these nobles.

“High Town.” Luffy responded. Law picked up the slightest amount of fury in his voice, buried deep under his feelings.

“...I see.” 

They were getting strange glares. “Do they recognize us?” Whispered Law.

“No. We're just _different_.” He hissed, pulling him into an alleyway.

Law stumbled after Luffy, confused about his behavior. He shrugged it off. 

Luffy lead them to a restaurant in the corner of town. It was excessively fancy, and Law felt like neither of them belonged.

Luffy lead him in with a drastic grin. _What the hell is he planning?_

They were sat at a pristine round table with and fancy cloth. The atmosphere was almost too lavish for Law. “What do you want?” Prompted Luffy.

“Umm.. I’ve never had..” He glanced over at the strange noodle dish on the menu. “Ramen.” 

“Dont worry! I’ll just order us my favorite! It won’t be as good as if Sanji had made it, though.” The waiter scrawled down their orders and retreated into the back room to begin cooking.

Again when Law looked around him, he saw odd glances from folks dressed in luxury. They must live a completely different life. Was that scorn they looked at him with? 

“No offense, but when I thought of you taking me somewhere, I assumed it would be… Catching a wild boar in the wilderness and eating it.” Not that he’d thought of anything like that before.

Luffy laughed. “Hehe. Maybe that's my style, Torao!”

“Or..Maybe overthrowing a countries government and dining together on his old throne?”

“Oh!” Luffy piped in. “We’d steal all of Mingo’s food and eat it all! I’d take all his meat.” 

“We’d eat it in front of him in jail.” Now that was a funny mental image.

“He’d be so jealous!!” Luffy was rambunctious with laughter, annoying the rest of the customers to Law’s joy.

The waiter eventually arrived with two bowls of ramen. There were noodles and seaweed in the simmering broth, along with a large pile of meat. Of course Luffy would order something like this.

The two began to dine with exciting conversations. Being in an alliance for this long made Law aware of what made him tic, tuned him in more to his emotional cues, and best of all taught him how to make him laugh. So over there dinner he told the other boy wild tales and stories, and when Luffy laughed, it sounded like sunshine. It made the weight of the world a little bit less crushing.

When the two had finished, Luffy had eaten a ridiculous amount of Ramen. Law had only eaten one bowl, and meanwhile the other boy had five empty ramen bowls sitting on the table, much to the detest of the people who dined there.

And when Luffy put his hand on Law’s and said, “Torao, make a room.” He obliged without question.

“Swap everyone's Ramen bowls. And then teleport us out of here!” He ordered. Law cackled. After screwing with everybody’s orders, he put his hand on Luffy’s shoulder and whisked them away. 

“YOU DIDN’T PAY FOR YOUR RAMEN!” The restaurant owner screamed out the window.

Luffy did a polite bow. “Thank’s for the food!” He glared at the other captain. “You're supposed to say it too!” 

Luffy pushed Law forward so that it looked like it was bowing, much to his shock, and yelled “He says thanks, too!” Then he grabbed his hand and bolted down the streets. 

The two dashed through the market streets, amidst the pure chaos of people screaming, dogs barking, and rich people falling over. Law hadn’t had this much fun in years.

They broke back into the now-empty gray terminal, panting. “What the hell was that all about.” 

“Something me and my brothers used to do.” He said with a laugh. Those were some of the best times of his life. “I’ll take you up on the wild boar idea next time, okay?!”

Law gave him a sly grin. “I’ll be counting on that.”

“There’s one more place I have to show you!” Luffy gestured him into the woods. Law followed him as he disappeared into the rustling leaves. “Hey, wait up!” He called out.

They stepped over mossy branches and cracked rocks. The woods were vast. Specks of light hit the leafy ground through the treetops.

He followed Luffy through the forest. “I grew up here. It was so fun!” He looked at him with nostalgic eyes. It made something stir in Law’s heart. 

“Sounds like it.” He responded gently. 

They made their way to a tall tree, branches twisting through the sky. It reminded Law of the tree at the very center of the fields in Dressrosa. A wooden structure was built at the top.

“I knew it! It was still here!” Luffy chirped. He made his way up to the treetops. “You coming, Torao?”

“Yeah.” He climbed the ladder carefully. What even was this place?

They made their way to the very top and Law squeezed through the small doorway. They sat in the middle of the treehouse.“Where are we?”

“Me and my brothers used to live here,” Luffy said. He looked down at the floorboards, tracing his hands across the rough wood. Law’s breath caught in his throat. 

“Luffy, It’s okay.” Law reached out his hand and put it on Luffy’s. It felt like touching the sun.

“We grew up. We had our own adventures.” Tears formed in Luffy’s eyes. “But I miss when we were kids.” He choked. “I always have.”

Those times were enchanted. When he was able to run through the wilds with the people he loved, the wind in his face and the smell of sea in the air. The days they spared and got mud on their hands and feet, found bugs in their burrows, and watched birds nest in the trees. When his two brothers stood in front of him when he was in danger - never willing to run because they knew he was behind them. 

“Ace and Sabo are proud of you, Luffy.”

“I know.” He gave a tearful smile. “They tell me all the time.”

* * *

Luffy and Law departed from Goa after they had planted the sunflowers. Makino had promised to take care of the flowers when they were gone. The two returned to there ships and their usual routines, excited about bringing hope to that place.

The Den Den Mushi rang in the Sunny a few weeks later. Law had kept up contact with Luffy over the past year, even after they defeated Kaido, and the two had many adventures together.

“Hi! It’s Luffy! I’m the Pirate King!” His voice was filled with excitement.

Someone in the background that sounded like Franky yelled, “Tell Torao I say hey, bro!” 

_He still answers with the same greeting. And his crew still assumes it's me every time I call. Some things don’t change._

“...Luffy, there’s somewhere I’d like to go.” Law prompted.

“Okay, Let’s go!” Said Luffy without hesitation. “Tell me what I have to do!”

The old Law would have been confused why Luffy didn’t ask where, or even why. But he had learned the other captain would take up any offer that meant adventuring with someone he cared about.

“Alone.” Law continued.

“That’s okay!” Luffy assured him. “I trust you, Torao.” Obviously.

“Even though Robin doesn’t?” asked Law jokingly, calling back to his crewmates initial distrust of him.

“Yeah! Meet you at the nearest island!” He promised to be there.

Later, Luffy joined his crew at the center of the sunny. “Torao wants to go on an adventure with me! We’re going alone!” He announced.

This was not a surprise to them at this point. “Don’t be too long,” Zoro responded, not even looking up from his training.

I’ll have something for you when you get back, okay?” Sanji promised. Luffy smiled warmly at the thought of all of them having a big meal together when he got back.

“Remember to use protection,” Robin told him with a sly grin. Franky, who was next to her, gasped at this. “Now that’s super scandalous!.” he whispered.

“Protection?” Luffy tilted his head. “Is something dangerous out there?”

Nami bonked Franky and Robin. “Stop being perverted!” She yelled.

“It’s better than her being morbid like usual!” Usopp called out. It really wasn't.

Chopper stepped into the room, having been altered by the commotion. “Protection from what?” He asked. 

Usopp covered the reindeer’s ears. “HE’S TOO YOUNG FOR THIS!” He glared at Robin. “GET OUT!”

Nami and Usopp pushed Robin out the door, who was still laughing, carrying a confused Chopper behind them.

Luffy seemed to have given up on trying to understand what his crewmates were discussing. His mind was buzzing with excitement about the upcoming adventure with Law. Who knew what they would discover?

The ship docked at a nearby island. It had the aura of a century-old village, independent and living in simplicity. The modest clay houses were surrounded by rolling fields of wheat.

He found Law once he’d made it to the village center. He was sitting on an old, worn down log bench, his chin on his hands. Luffy waved and greeted him ecstatically, prompting Law to scowl. “We’re supposed to keep it subtle!” He hissed.

“I know…” He looked down at his hands. “I miss my hat! But I like your hair, Torao.” He ruffled his fingers through Law’s dark hair, and he flushed. 

“S-stop! Let go of my hair!” Law protested.

“It’s soft! It feels like Chopper!”

“It does NOT!”

He pretended that the last inconvenience hadn’t occurred. “This is going to be a very long journey, Luffy. You will probably be away from your crew for a while. I borrowed the Polar Tang, and the others are going to stay on your ship.”

“Alright!” He agreed without a second thought. 

The two docked the submarine. Law felt being without his crew in their ship was strange. It felt... empty.

Law began to direct the Submarine to its desired course. He was no navigator, but he always knew how to operate the Polar Tang, so the two should be able to reach their destination safely.

“Torao.” Luffy was looking at him. His tone held an edge of seriousness.

”Yes?”

“Your hands are shaking.”

Law froze. The room became tense. He shoved his hands in the pockets of the cloak and looked away. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.” 

“It’s okay, Torao.” Law did not meet his eyes. “I’m here with you.”

Luffy's words melted his heart and made him feel safe. “Thank you.” He ignored the way his voice shook when he spoke.

He didn't deserve Luffy. Nobody did. But Luffy deserved the world.

Law wished he could give it to him.

* * *

The journey was long, but the days blended into each other. Luffy and Law passed the time by telling stories and playing games.

One day, Luffy was hanging out on the couch. He seemed unoccupied. Law figured he should give his guest something to do.

“Strawhat. There’s a book I think you might like,” Law told him.

Luffy’s interest was not piqued. “Huh? I don’t read, Torao.” Law smiled. “I think you’ll like this one.” He placed a comic book in Luffy’s lap.

Law came back with a colorful magazine. He’d be too embarrassed to share this with anyone else. Law kept it hidden from his crew- there’d probably be no end to the teasing if they find out.

Luffy looked over his shoulder at the comic book. It was covered in vibrant illustrations. “Woaaahhhh!” Luffy grinned. “This is cool! You were right, Torao!”

Luffy’s childlike laughter was endearing to Law. It reminded him of moments long forgotten in time. “This is Sora, Warrior of the sea,” he explained.

Luffy flipped through the pages with glee. “Oh! So cool! Wow, He’s just like Sogeking!” His eyes were shining.

“Sogeking?” Law questioned.

“Yeah, the king of the snipers from sniper island! He’s a hero! I met him once!” 

_Hmm, must be an East Blue thing,_ Thought Law. Since the Sora comics were so popular in the North Blue, he figured there must be something like that over there. But personally, he thought North Blue’s hero was far cooler than a sniper king.

Luffy continued reading. Law enjoyed watching the boys' expressions change from page to page. “I like this guy.” 

Law looked down at the page where he was pointing. “That’s Sora’s best friend, a seagull.” 

“Reminds me of chopper!” Luffy giggled.

The two passed the afternoon in this manner. Luffy read through the comic page, pointing out various scenes to law. At the end of the climactic fight scene, he held up the entire comic to him, explaining everything that happened.

When he was finally finished, Luffy laid his head back on the couch and gave the comic book back to Law “Thank you, Torao!” 

Law smiled at him fondly. “What did you think?”

Luffy was thoughtful for a quick minute. “I loved it! I thought it was really cool that the robot guy could transform into different things like Franky and how his best friend was a bird that could talk like Chopper and that he fought the evil bad guys who looked kinda like Sanji’s weird family and I liked the cool moves but I really dont think he’s a marine I think that’s fake I bet he’s actually a pirate and-“

Luffy’s passionate rambling was cut short.

Tears were streaming down Law’s face.

“W-what?! Law!! Are you okay? Did I say something bad! Who made you cry, Law!” Luffy put his hands on Law’s shoulders, eyes filled with concern.

_Lami held up the comic book to Law as they read together on the couch. “I don't think he’s a marine!” Lami mentioned._

_“Why not…?” Asked Law. That’s what it said in the books, right?_

_“I think he’s a pirate,” Lami explained._

_Law looked down at his hands thoughtfully. “A pirate, huh…” He was deep in thought for a few moments before looking back to his sister._

_“And why a pirate?”_

_“Because!” Lami looked deep into his eyes, and her eyes sparkled with wisdom far beyond her years._

_“Haven’t you heard?_ _Pirates are freer than anyone else in the entire world!”_

“It’s nothing,” Law responded, his eyes wet. 

“No! You don’t cry if it's nothing!” Luffy exclaimed. 

“I can’t… talk about it.” Law choked. Even now he found his past too hard to mention. 

“Oh.” Luffy’s eyes sparkled with understanding. Law figured they were the same in some ways. They’d gone through things. The only difference was Luffy never let his past hold him back.

He reached out his hand, wiped the tears off Law’s face. “I-I can do it myself!” Law hissed, not used to the intimacy.

“It’s okay to cry. It’s okay to let people help you.” 

He brought up a hand to his face, holding in a sob. Luffy put his hand around Law’s shaking ones, and Law gave himself into being vulnerable. The fellow pirate had always got him to let his guard down. He’d learned to live with it, knew he couldn’t fight the unconditional love Luffy held within himself.

The other boy lifted his hands and placed them gently around his back. He listened to Law’s sobs, his eyes unreadable. His feelings came forth like an earthquake, unleashing the devastation being traumatized made him feel. But Luffy was his rock, and held him steady among the crashing waves. 

“Are you okay now?” Asked Luffy when the ocean of his feelings began to calm. Law left the embrace, shutting him out once again.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He stepped back into the darkness of his room. Luffy figured he needed some time alone. 

_North Blue - Ruins of Flevance_

* * *

The submarine docked at an abandoned island. The lack of noise made the atmosphere feel uneasy- no creatures could be heard and even the wind was silent. 

“Where are we?” Asked Luffy. Law was carrying a large bag of sunflower seeds, walking in pace next to him.

“Ah! More sunflowers!” He smiled. He had wanted to garden again with Law.

“I want you to help me this time, Luffy.” The rubber boy did not miss the way Law’s voice shook. Luffy’s instincts told him whatever they were doing here, it was important to Law.

They docked before a massive set of ruins. The buildings were scorched and run down. A strange, acrid smell hung in the air. It festered in Law’s throat and made him choke. He coughed and doubled down, and Luffy put out his arm to steady him.

“We don’t have to do this.” Luffy’s tone was serious. Law took a deep breath and waited for the world to still around him. 

“I have too,” He replied, knowing Luffy would understand. He wanted to let go. 

Luffy nodded. He didn’t need to know the details. The only thing that mattered to him was helping the person he cared about.

When they found an adequate spot for the flowers, they dug away at the excess earth. It felt ashy and made them both cough. Could flowers even grow here? But Luffy figured they had to try, had to believe in themselves. After all, he’d seen cherry blossoms bloom on a winter island and far stranger.

They settled into a rhythmic routine of planting and watering. Law’s dark mood made Luffy uneasy. He seemed as if he was living in a different time.

“The Dressrosa ossans told me that Sunflowers would spread cuz of their seeds and then more sunflowers would happen!” Luffy told Law with joy, trying to distract him. Law said nothing and kept digging.

Luffy figured he’d keep talking anyway. 

They spent an hour there, planting sunflowers. Luffy thought it would have been easier if Law had just used his powers to put the sunflower seeds in the ground, but he seemed to want to dig, even though it stung his eyes. Something was driving him that Luffy could not comprehend.

“I’m tired of gardening, Torao! My fingers are all dusty. I’m gonna take a nap!” He flopped on the dry ground and started napping, ignoring the way the dust caught in his nose. The sound of Law’s hands lulled him to sleep.

When he woke up, Law wasn’t there. Luffy looked around. It seemed the rest of the work had been finished. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, groggily. How long had he been napping? Law would not have left without him, so he did not need to worry about that.

“Torao?! Torao!” He called. He walked among the gray, dying earth. He stepped over broken buildings and rocks. This place was a wasteland.

He did not see the other man anywhere. Reluctantly, he retreated into one of the giant, broken-down buildings. In the rubble, he saw a doll. _People died here._ Luffy thought grimly. Would the sunflowers put them at peace? 

A loud screech interrupted this dark realization. Luffy put his hands on his head and groaned. It was the same feeling he’d had on Zou and it was overwhelming all of his senses.

The voice in his head began to speak. 

_“The authorities covered up our existence. The world forgot us. We were not buried, We were not mourned. Yet you paid your respects to us. Because of you, our souls can rest. Thank you. We will take care of the flowers.”_

The screech in his brain ceased, and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

It was the voice of all things. It had spoken to him. He knew now he had to find Law and tell him of this, no matter what it took.

He swung the broken door open and ran back into the dismal streets, avoiding the places where the sunflowers had been planted. The boy veered through the city- it was a small town, but it was like a maze.

After turning multiple corners, he saw Law crouched down in front of an old building. Luffy didn’t think he’d ever seen him so small and vulnerable. He was shaking like a leaf. Luffy walked over to him slowly, not wanting to startle him.

“Torao.” Said Luffy, crouching next to him. Law’s eyes were glazed over, unfocused.

“Law.” He said yet again. He followed Law’s gaze. 

There were remains in a pile- bones and corpses of people who had died. It made Luffy’s stomach churn, and he had to look away. The smell was unbearable. He had to take Law away from this horror, save him from this!

He sat in front of Law to block his view, put his hands on the sides of Law’s head, and stared deeply into his eyes. “It’s okay. You don't have to look at it anymore. I’m here.”

He didn’t know what connection Law had to these people, but he obviously wanted to pay his respects. He may not have expected to find bodies. 

Law snapped out of it, dragged himself into a corner, and vomited. Luffy ran his hands on his back in circles while he violently retched, murmuring words of comfort in his ear. It was hard for Luffy to hold back the bile in his throat as well, after what he had witnessed.

When Law was done, he put his head in his shaking hands and spoke with a voice that sounded broken and traumatized. “I shouldn’t have come here.”

“Your wrong!” Luffy protested. “I heard a voice.”

Law’s half-lidded gaze looked up to him. He seemed as dead as the bodies that the two had just seen, which made him shudder. “A voice…?” he rasped.

“It said that everyone here was forgotten! None of them were even buried. They wanted us to pay our respects. It made them happy! That’s why you came here, right, Torao?” 

Law looked at the ground. “You don't have to make things up for me, Luffy.”

“No, I mean it! It was the voice of all things,” Luffy explained. “The one I heard at Zou. Don't you remember?” 

Law’s eyes widened. If Luffy was not lying, then what did this mean? “They were really...waiting here?”

“Yeah,” Luffy responded, his eyes shining. When Law teared up again, Luffy grabbed his hand.

“They said they would take care of the flowers, Torao.” Luffy hadn't seen Law express emotions like this ever before. It was as if he had become young and innocent again.

Law held Luffy in a shaky embrace. “Thank you…” He breathed. Luffy patted his back. “We’re in an alliance! It’s only natural!” He said this, yet he knew the two of them were more than an alliance. They had a bond that could not be broken, nor defied by there respective pasts.

They departed from the island and watched the silhouette of the run-down buildings fade into nothingness. Law was still shaking, yet he felt a strange peace as they left that city. “We’ll come back soon, okay, Law? That’s a promise!” The two held hands as the submarine disappeared into the water.

Law nodded. “Yeah.” After all, they promised to take care of the flowers.

_3 Months Later - Goa Kingdom - Gray Terminal_

* * *

It was then that Luffy saw the Sunflower field Makino had taken care of. The former junkyard was covered in bright, yellow blooms. They were more glorious than anything he’d ever seen. 

The golden petals fell briskly through the air- and on impulse, he grabbed Law’s hand, who complained as Luffy dragged him through the field of Sunflowers, laughing and grinning.

And Law saw those eyes still faced the sun. Nothing would change them- Luffy and sunflowers may have well been made from the same soul, the same earth. Whatever it was in the universe that created him must have referenced the sun when they breathed life into his body. 

Law inhaled the sweet air, looked at the ocean of gold before him, and thought, _this must be hope._

Luffy grabbed handfuls of flowers and said, “Come on! We have another trip to make!”

This week of sailing was more peaceful than before, and it was Luffy’s bright spirit that distracted him from his memories and let him cling to his hopes. 

When they returned to Flevance, it was a completely different place. Law stood still- shell shocked at what he saw, and even Luffy was unable to move or speak.

The whole island was covered in yellow. It had become a golden sanctuary. The black buildings were now blooming with sunflowers, even larger than they were supposed to be. Luffy dragged a shocked law over the formerly ruined streets, now blanketed with petals.

Luffy, overwhelmed with curiosity yet not wanting to startle Law, said to him “I’ve got to check something real quick!” He tore through the streets, dragging Law behind him. But he let go of his hand shortly before the destination because he did not want Law to see what he was looking for if his instincts were wrong.

And that’s when he saw it- the dead bodies did not exist anymore. They had all turned to flowers. They were no longer living or dead. They had returned to the earth where they belonged, like rain falling into the ocean and becoming a part of a greater whole.

And Law fell to his knees and cried with joy. It was unreal, yes, but there were many impossible things in this world. The land had done this- tired of living its whole life dead and forgotten. It was because someone remembered.

It was because the island realized someone still _mourned._

Luffy reached out and held Law tight and they embraced each other. Law cried into his shoulder, and Luffy found himself crying too, for reasons he could not explain. Perhaps it was the will of the land. Or maybe it was _love._ He did not know. But there was everything, right here in his arms.

And Law and Luffy carried their sunflowers to the places they needed to be. 

In a snowy land, lay a large gravestone. A black, feathery coat lay over it. And in the center, there was a bouquet of those Flevance sunflowers. And they bloomed throughout the seasons, saying _Thank you,_ and _I love you too._ And nobody heard what the sunflowers said during those long winter nights. Perhaps they only spoke to the dead.

Overlooking the ocean, there were two graves, one tall and mighty, and one strong in a different way. A table with three cups of sake laid there, unchanged from times passed. And next to that, the land grew into those brilliant, yellow flowers. The sunflowers swallowed up all the pain and sorrow until there was nothing but the love that remained. They stood tall and brilliant, never to rest. And the next generation, perhaps well into eternity, would see those sunflowers planted at the start of a new era. When they saw it, they would understand death brings more love than grief.

Long after this, after they had planted these brilliant flowers, and had many more adventures together, Law approached Luffy. And in his hand were sunflowers- but those were not to erase pain nor a weapon to fight the past with. It was different this time. These flowers would bloom into the beginning of something new and profound.

“Torao?” Luffy asked. “What are these sunflowers for?”

“For the person I love,” responded Law, and put them in Luffy’s hands.

And if one day, he’d put sunflowers on Luffy’s grave, then that would be the price he paid for love.

Would that not be worth it?


End file.
